<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu Amor Me Hace Bien by amiyadams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944552">Tu Amor Me Hace Bien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams'>amiyadams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't care how much time he needed to spend in that little village beside her. He didn't mind giving up his hectic life for a life that was relaxing and out of the limelight.</p><p>He loved her and would not miss the chance to have that beautiful woman by his side.</p><p>She loved him and knew that losing the chance to remain herself beside him was not an option.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu Amor Me Hace Bien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another work for you, guys! I'm really happy that a lot of people are reading my works here and I want to say thank you for all the kudos and views. I am not a very confident person with what I write but I love to see people enjoying and reading what I write, even if it is not those things. And well, i'm sorry again for my terrible english. I'm not  fluent and sometimes, using a translator is awful for me.</p><p>So, that's it! My music recommendation is Tu Amor Me Hace Bien, from Marc Anthony. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night seemed pleasant in that beautiful village in the countryside of some city in Chile. Despite the scorching heat, the sea breeze was enough to give energy and more desire to spend the night enjoying a dance and laughing at happy moments while feeling the happy aura of the place.</p><p>There were couples, groups of friends sitting on wooden chairs and children playing in the sand, in addition to the delicious smell of barbecue just ahead, along with a delicious smell of lemon and liquor. Nothing could be compared with the chaos of New York City or any other metropolis in the world, where Pedro spent months recording something.</p><p>But it was not just that that held him in that incredible place that, despite all the problems, people smiled, danced and supported each other. He knew the reason well and loved to get arrested on his behalf. Or rather, hers.</p><p>The reason was simple to be detailed: a beautiful woman with light brown eyes, wavy hair of the same color and wonderful and soft skin to touch, fleshy mouths and an open and bright smile. It was her.  Your beloved.</p><p>For years, Pedro worked hard to get where he was and won very well for that. He liked the fame he had and gave his life to have that taste for years of his life. But he also knew that he could give up all that life to be by her side, living in such an isolated place where the world could not shake or discourage you. Because his world was her and he was not going to let her go.</p><p>The night was still present and although all his friends and family were still enjoying a beautiful party and good food, he knew that the real reason he was there was waiting for him in his room, ready to be his tonight. And he was ready to be hers, whatever the cost.</p><p>Upon arriving at the room, the smell of sea air invaded and the average wind hitting the window reduced some of the heat it had been in the country since the beginning of summer, but he also saw her there, more radiant than ever: beautiful beige lingerie it covered her body, her hair was loose and with beautiful defined waves and a red lipstick covered her lips, making them more striking.</p><p>He knew that he did not deserve all that production, much less that woman in his bed, but what he did not imagine is that she knew that no man, for years, saw her that way. He awoke something more intense from her and she, well, will always thank you for it.</p><p>For years, she didn't know what to do with her hidden beauty. She lived with average men to fill voids so deep that they broke her heart more and made her shy for everything in this world. She cried during the night, afraid to think that no one would love her or make her the woman she deserved to be: loved and desired.</p><p>And then, on a cold afternoon in Santiago, when leaving work, he was with some friends enjoying a night in a small hut near the center and then it was that his gaze followed towards the sound of the door and found himself enchanted by a couple with coffee-colored eyes and brown hair. He seemed calm being in his home country after long months of publicizing his new projects and also recording something, as always.</p><p>He didn't know where to start, since he was at home and he knew that being with his family was necessary to rest and take a huge weight off his back. It had been months since he had known what it was like to relate or take someone to his bed and enjoy a night of love. He was not like that and he knew that jumping from bed to bed would not fill the void inside his chest.</p><p>Until, upon hearing a trail of laughter, his gaze followed to a busy and agitated table. There were a few couples enjoying and drinking a lot and their gaze finally followed to the one person who seemed alone and out of place with the rest of the staff. His gaze was distant and sad and he didn't know why. She was the most beautiful one there and also deserved to be with someone by her side. But that would not be long in coming.</p><p>He didn't think twice before going to the table and making small talk. He did not care for the curious looks of the friends of the then woman, who was staring at him with a huge smile on his face, and called her to a table further away. He didn't know very well how long he had been there beside her, drinking and laughing at the stories she told, but after that, he realized that his presence was good for him and hearing his voice calmed him.</p><p>Days passed and her presence in his life became an obligation. He spent all winter beside her, traveling to various places in Latin America, from the coldest to the hottest places, had beautiful intimate moments and did what they knew best to do in each other's company: smile and fall in love more.</p><p>Fights happened but not to the point that they hurt each other's feelings and always ended with hugs and apologies. The atmosphere then becomes calm and relaxing and when they least realize it, they are already watching a romance movie, sitting on the huge sofa in their apartment, bought a week after he asked for dating in downtown New York. And happiness finally stuck in their lives like a beautiful arrow.</p><p>That hot night, they didn't care about the sweat running down their bodies. They didn't care about the light rain that fell late in the evening and even the strong wind that made her shiver for a moment. Kisses, caresses, moans and declarations of love filled the room and made it as romantic and relaxing as possible. The smell of flowers that she emanated and the woody smell that she inhaled when kissing his neck made everything more sensual and the sex became more enveloping and different at the same time.</p><p>Dawn came and even with the rain and the strong wind that made the climate cooler, they were unmoved and the bed continued to witness beautiful and warm moments between a passionate couple dedicated to giving each other pleasure.</p><p>He wouldn't care how much time he needed to spend in that little village beside her. He didn't mind giving up his hectic life for a life that was relaxing and out of the limelight. He had her by his side, as his mate and in the future as his wife and the ring that shone on his finger was proof that he wanted her by his side as long as necessary.</p><p>He loved her and would not miss the chance to have that beautiful woman by his side.</p><p>She loved him and knew that losing the chance to remain herself beside him was not an option.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>